The Road to Recovery
by Lanna07
Summary: Okay I got chapter 6 up it is really short but I will try to have a long chapter up tomorrow, r&r!
1. Going Home

Well I'm back lol. Several people reviewed and asked me not to stop writing "A Thousand Miles" so I decided to write a sequel, so here I go...

  


*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else in this story, so please don't sue me. (lol)

  


Summary: After being in a horrible car accident and nearly losing her life, will Lizzie be able to face her fears of driving? How will things change between her and Gordo? Will he be able to help her face her fear?

  


Chapter 1

  


Going Home

  


"Well it looks like you've spent enough of your time here Miss McGuire. You can go home tomorrow," said Dr. Wellings to the now over joyed teenager he had treated for the past 2 weeks.

  


"Finally!" Lizzie shrieked, she was getting tired of laying in the same room every single day with nothing to do. 'Well it wasn't that bad,' she thought to herself, 'Gordo was here the whole time.' and couldn't help but smile.

  


"What happened?"Gordo suddenly said jolting awake, and nearly jumping out of the chair he was sitting in next to Lizzie's bed, the same chair he had slept in pretty much every night for the past two weeks.

  


"Good morning sleepy head," Lizzie said as she laughed at him. His hair was all messed and she could see a wet spot on his shirt where he had drooled in his sleep. "I get to go home tomorrow!" she said with excitement in her voice.

  


"Really? That's great," he said with a smile. "Do you have a wheelchair so I can take her down to the cafeteria so we can get some breakfast?" he asked the doctor.

  


"Sure, it will be good for her to get out of this room," Dr. Wellings replied, "I'll have the nurse bring one over." He left Lizzie's room still wondering to himself how in the world she ever came out of that coma. It wasn't anything he did, he knew that much.

  


"Are you hungry?" Gordo asked.

  


"Starving," Lizzie said with a smile. "Thanks, Gordo, for staying here with me through all this I don't know what I would have done without you."

  


"No problem," he replied kissing her on her forehead. 

  


"Here's your wheel chair," the nurse said as she came into the room. She smiled at the two teenagers with tears in her eyes as she closed the door. Gordo and Lizzie just looked at each other and started laughing.

  


"Here we go," Gordo said as he lifted Lizzie off of her bed and into the wheel chair.

  


'I really don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been here,' Lizzie thought to herself as Gordo pushed her down the hall way.

  


*What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think! I may put up another chapter today or tomorrow. And the rest of the gang will be in the next chapter.


	2. Just a question

Here goes chapter two! I would have started writing it earlier, but I thought I was gonna get sick earlier. I watched Gilmore Girls though, so now I feel much better;) lol. Please keep reviewing :)

  


*Disclaimer: I don't I own, you don't sue

  


Chapter 2

  


Just a question

  


"I will be sooo glad to get some real food, I am really sick of hospital food," said Lizzie as she poked at the rubber looking eggs on her tray.

  


Gordo laughed, knowing exactly how she felt, seeing that he had been here pretty much the entire time she had, so he had gotten stuck with the disgusting hospital food too. "Lizzie?"

  


"What?" she asked looking at him with a puzzled look on her face, 'Why does he look, nervous?' she thought to herself. 

  


"Just a question." he replied.

  


"Shoot," she said, still puzzled. She became even more confused got up from his seat, and, got down on one knee!??!! 'What is he doing?' she asked herself. 

  


"Lizzie, I..... I mean.... I was just wondering.....," he began stumbling over his words, and he just couldn't seem to say what he wanted to.

  


"Gordo, what?" she asked, with a confused expression on her face.

  


He took a deep breath, and pulled a small necklace case out of his pocket, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking up at her, and opening the necklace case to reveal a simple silver chain with a small heart dangling from, with the words "I love you" engraved on it.

  


"Of coarse," Lizzie said softly with tears in her eyes.

  


Gordo smiled and fastened the necklace around her neck. He went to sit back down and looked at her, she had a single tear running down her cheek. They then both looked through the windows in the cafeteria doors to see all of the nurses that had taken care of Lizzie standing in the hall way smiling at the two teens. As Gordo went to push Lizzie to her room he bent down and kissed her. As he began to wheel her towards the door, all the nurses began to scatter down the hall way. Lizzie looked up at him and they both burst into laughter. 

  


Just as the where about to reach the elevator, they saw Ethan and Miranda walking hand in hand towards them.

  


"Hey!" Miranda said happily, "You look really cheery this morning."

  
  


Lizzie blushed looking up at Gordo. By looking at the expression on their faces, Miranda could tell exactly what happened. "Hey, Lizzie lets go for a walk or a roll, or whatever," trying her hardest not to start laughing, knowing her friends thought that no one would know about what had went on that morning.

  


"Okay, Gordo I'll be back in my room in about half on hour, kay?" Lizzie asked, still beaming from ear to ear.

  


"All right," still flashing his million dollar smile, "So ,Ethan, what have you been up to lately?" Gordo asked as he and a very confused Ethan, not having any clue what had just happened, walked down the hall.

  


As soon as Miranda saw the two walk down the hall way, she turned to Lizzie, "So what have you and Gordo been up to this morning?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

  


"Huh, oh me and Gordo nothing much, you know the usual," she said still smiling from ear to ear.

  


"Spill."

  


"What?"

  


"Oh nothing, just that neither you or Gordo can't stop smiling at each other this morning," she said sarcastically.

  


"Fine, you caught me, I mean us, I mean, isn't he cute though?" 

  


"Oh, come on tell me what happened."

  


"This may take awhile."

  


"I'm waiting," she said sarcastically. Lizzie finally told her everything and was just finishing her story as she and Miranda got back to her room.

  


"Looks like you found yourself a prince charming too," Lizzie said looking at Ethan as Miranda wheeled her through the door. They both began to giggle, causing Gordo and Ethan to look at them like they where crazy. Seeing the look on the guys faces made them laugh even harder.

  


*What did you think? R&R!

  



	3. The long road home

Well, here goes chapter three! I didn't get to write chapter 3 until today, cuz yesterday I didn't have time. I guess I'll have to make the chapter extra special to make up for it, ha ha ha:)

  


*Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

  


Chapter 3

  


The Long Ride Home

  


"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs. McGuire asked Lizzie as she, Mr. McGuire, and Matt walked into Lizzie's room hospital room.

  


"I feel great, I get to go home tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

  


"Well, it looks like someone's real excited for ya," Matt said sarcastically, pointing at Gordo, who had fell asleep with his head on Lizzie's shoulder.

  


"Oh well, um we went down to the cafeteria and ate breakfast this morning, then Miranda and Ethan stopped by, must have worn him out," she said laughing nervously, hoping her parents couldn't tell what happened earlier that morning. "Gordo, wake up, my parents are here," she said shaking him lightly. 

  


"Huh? Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. Hey Matt," he said groggily. "I'm getting kind of hungry you want to go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch?"

  


"Here let me help into your wheelchair," said Mr. McGuire as he started to walk over to Lizzie's bed.

  


"It's okay, I got her," said Gordo. He picked her up and gently set her in her wheel chair.

  


"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

  


"No problem," he said, smiling back at her. Mrs. McGuire could tell exactly what had happened, smiling to herself. "Here we go," said Gordo, pushing Lizzie out into the hall way.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


"Wake up, Lizzie," said Gordo, "It's time to go home."

  


Lizzie's eyes fluttered open, "I'm up," she said smiling, even though she was still half asleep.

  


Dr..Wellings walked in, followed by Lizzie's parents, Matt, and the nurses. Lizzie's nurses immediately began to take the IVs out of her arm. "I'll need you back in two weeks to see about getting the cast of your leg and arm, and then you'll need to start some physical therapy, you can see the nurse at the front desk about making an appointment.," said Dr. Wellings, "That's all for now. I'll see you in two weeks," he said patting her on the back and started to walk out of the room.

  


"Ready to go?" asked Mr. McGuire.

  


"Oh yeah," said Lizzie.

  


"I'll go get the car then," he replied and walked out of Lizzie's room.

  


"Well, here we go," said Gordo, picking up Lizzie and placing her in her wheelchair. He pushed her out the door, followed by Mrs. McGuire and Matt. Lizzie was so excited to be getting home, she smiled all the way to the car. Then she saw it, the car, suddenly a feeling of fear over came her and the smile disappeared from her face.

  


"Are you okay," Gordo asked seeing the look on her face.

  


"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, faking a smile. Mrs. McGuire opened the door to the mini van, and Gordo picked Lizzie up out of her wheel chair and sat her in the back seat of the van, then he took a seat next to her.

  


"Everyone, buckled in?" Mr. McGuire asked.

  


"Oh here, let me help you, Gordo said fastening Lizzie's seat belt for her.

  


"Thanks," she said, smiled at him, and then looked out the window. Mr. McGuire started the van and then started off down the street. Gordo wasn't paying much attention, then suddenly he looked over at Lizzie and saw that she was shaking.

  


"Lizzie, what's wrong," he asked, with panic in his voice. She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

  


"I can see it," she said her voice shaking, "I can see the car."

  


"Come, here," he said putting his arms around her, and she slowly stopped shaking.

  


"Thanks, Gordo," she said giving him a weak smile.

  


"No problem," he said, smiling from ear to ear. They pulled up in front of the McGuire house, and Lizzie's smile brightened. Gordo once again picked up Lizzie and set her in her wheelchair.

  


"Home sweet home," she said looking up at Gordo. He began wheeling her into her house.

  


"You want me to take you upstairs, or do you want to stay down here," he asked.

  


"Can you take me upstairs? I want to talk to Miranda," she replied. 

"Okay," he said, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to her room. "Well, I'm gonna head home, I'll be back a little later. Okay?"

  


"Okay," she replied. "Thanks for everything, Gordo, I really appreciate it," she said smiling at him.

  


"It was a pleasure," he said smiling at her as he walked out of her room.

  


*What did you think? R&R, I love hearing from you guys!


	4. Authors Note

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated all weekend but I really haven't had time. I promise I will either update tonight or tomorrow. I really didn't know where this story was going, but me and my friend Morgan talked about it this weekend and I think I have the story line down. Keep reading and reviewing:)


	5. A Fight and an Old Friend

* Well I'm back!!!!!! This story is going different than I thought it would so let's just say there maybe a few unexpected surprises:)

  


Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue

  


Chapter 4

  


A fight and an old friend

  


Beep! Beep! Beep! Lizzie's alarm clock went off again. It was Monday morning, the first day Lizzie would go back to school since the wreck. Her mom wanted her to wait until she got the cast off of her leg, so she could walk , but Gordo reassured Mrs. McGuire that he would make sure Lizzie got to all her classes okay. Lizzie slipped out of bed and into her wheelchair. She picked up her phone and called Miranda to make sure she was awake, since she only had the use of one arm, Lizzie was going to need Miranda's help with her hair.

  


"Do you need me to drive you to school?" Miranda asked after she had successfully helped Lizzie get ready for school.

  


"No, that's okay, mom says she wants to take me," Lizzie replied.

  


"All right, I'll see you at school then," Miranda replied as she walked out the door.

  


Lizzie heard the door bell ring and her mom talking to someone, "She's upstairs in her room," she heard her mom say. 

  


"Lizzie, it's Gordo," she heard him say through the door, "can I come in?"

  


"Sure," she replied.

  


"I was just wondering if you needed a ride to school?" he asked as he stepped into her room.

  


"My mom was going to take me, but if it's not to much trouble for you or anything..." she replied smiling at him.

  


"It would be a pleasure," he replied. He picked her up out of her wheelchair and carried her down to the living room and set her on the couch. "I'll be right back, just let me go get your wheelchair real quick and then we can go."

  


"Okay," she replied. "Mom," she yelled.

  


"What's wrong, Lizzie, do you need something," Mrs. McGuire asked rushing in the room.

  


"Nothing, I was just going to tell you that Gordo's driving me to school. Is that okay?" She replied.

  
  


"Yea, that's fine, just be careful," her mom said.

  


"Ready to go?" Gordo asked, coming down the stairs with the wheelchair.

  


"Yep, ready as I'll ever be," she replied. He put her in her wheelchair, pushed her to his car, put her in the seat and loaded the wheelchair in the trunk.

  


"Are you sure you're ready to go to school so soon?" Gordo asked.

  


"Yea, I'll be fine," she replied.

  


"I just don't want you going if you're not ready," he said.

  


"I'm fine, really," she replied, with a hint of anger in her voice.

  


"What's wrong?" he asked.

  


"Nothing, it's just I hate people always acting like they feel sorry for me," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm not a two year old, I'm sixteen," she stated.

  


"Sorry I bothered you," he replied with anger and hurt in his voice.

  


"I'm sorry Gordo, I didn't mean it," Lizzie replied, now seeing she had made a big mistake. Gordo didn't say anything. He pulled in the school, got Lizzie's wheelchair out of the trunk, put her in it and pushed her to her first class without saying a word.

  


Lizzie just sat there in her home room, with tears in her eyes thinking about how awful she had acted that morning, Gordo had spent two weeks at the hospital with her, and she knew she had really hurt him with what she said. She wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on around her until she heard everyone gasp, and saw them turn their heads towards the door of the class room.

  


"Hi, Lizzie," she heard a familiar voice say. It was a guy, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was, so she turned around to see who it was, and was shocked by who she saw.

  


"FRANKIE!" 

*Cliffhanger! lol I know, I hate Lizzie and Gordo fighting to, but the story needed some kind of plot. And for those of you who didn't see the episode with Frankie Muniz in it, he came to Hillridge and he and Lizzie dated for awhile, but broke up because of him being famous and the media following Lizzie around and stuff, but they were still friends. So that is the Frankie I am referring to at the end of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Wow, This already Chapter 5 of my second book! I am really excited. Please R&R!

  


Disclaimer-I don't own anything

  


Chapter 5

  
  
  


"Hi, Lizzie," said a familiar voice from the back of the classroom.

  


"FRANKIE!" Lizzie shrieked when she saw him. She then realized how loudly she practically screamed his name when everyone in the classroom started laughing. "I mean, what are you doing here?" she asked blushing.

  


"Long story," he replied, "Mr. Digg, may I take Lizzie for a walk?"

  


"Sure, no problem," replied Mr. Digg.

  


"Come on," Frankie said to Lizzie.

  


"Um, I can't," she replied.

  


"Why not?"

  


"I'm in a wheel chair, and I can only use one arm," she said looking at him like he was blind, could he not see the cast on her arm, and that she was sitting in a wheel chair?

  


"Oh, right," he said, walking over to her desk and pushing her out the door.

  


"So what brings you to Hillridge?" she asked as he pushed her down the hallway.

  


"Well, I was thinking about coming to see you anyway, and then I heard you had a wreck, so here I am. Lizzie?"

  


"Yea, what is it?" she asked.

  


"Well you know there's that back to school dance Friday, and I was just wondering if you would go with me?" he asked.

  


"I would but I really can't.....," her voice trailing off as they passed Gordo's home room, and she saw him sitting next to Parker, then she saw him whisper something in her ear. "I mean, I would love to go the dance with you Frankie," she said loudly enough for Gordo to hear her. He turned around and looked at her, his jaw dropping after hearing what she had just said and seeing Frankie push her down the hall. Lizzie just glared at him as Frankie continued pushing her down the hall way.

  


"Great!" Frankie exclaimed, not noticing what had just happened between Gordo and Lizzie. "Oh, It's almost time for first period, where is it? Do you mind if I tag along?"

  


"Not at all, it's right down the hall and to the left," she replied. She had really been sorry about what she had said earlier that morning, and she had told Gordo that. It wasn't that she minded him talking to other girls, but she knew he had liked Parker once and the way she saw him whispering in Parker's ear hurt Lizzie, really bad.

  


*what do you think please r&r!


	7. Chapter 6

*Wow, chapter 6 already! Sorry I haven't updated, but I have been really stressed the pass couple days. I am trying to take driver's ed, I'm getting ready to start campaigning for treasurer of Honor Society, and I have a big Spanish exam Tuesday! I will try my hardest to keep updating the story as often as I can though :) 

  


*Disclaimer- me no own, you know sue

  


Chapter 6

  


"What happened between you and Gordo today at school anyway?" Miranda asked Lizzie after school later that day.

  


"I would rather not talk about it," Lizzie replied. "I do have a date for the dance this Friday though," she said smiling.

  


"Who is it?" Miranda asked.

  


"Frankie." 

  


"Frankie, as in Frankie Muniz, as in the Frankie Muniz you dated in Jr. High?" Miranda asked with a look of shock on her face.

  


Lizzie nodded. "I haven't even talked to Gordo since this morning, but I have a feeling he won't be going to the dance by himself though." Lizzie said with a hint of anger in her voice.

  


"Who do you think he's going with?"

  


"Parker," Lizzie replied.

  


"Parker Mackenzie, the one that...." 

  


"Yes, the one that turned him down in 8th grade because he was too short," Lizzie said, cutting off Miranda mid-sentence. "That's fine with me though I have a great date for this Friday." 

  


"If Gordo said he was sorry, and he meant it, would you go back out with him again?"

  


"Maybe," Lizzie said. 'Duh! Frankie is great and all, but he's no Gordo' she thought to herself.

  
  
  
  


*Okay I know this chapter was super short, but I will try to get a long chapter out tomorrow:)

Please R&R,

Lanna07 

(LeeAnna)

  



	8. Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7! R&R! I will try this chapter longer than the last one :) lol If you haven't bought Metamorphosis yet, GO BUY IT! It is really, good, it can't be that bad cuz it's the number 1 album in the country lol. Buy Lalaine's cd "Inside Story" she has an awesome voice! Any way back to the story lol, here goes chapter 7!

  


Chapter 7

  


Lizzie sat on her back deck looking at the stars, thinking about everything that had happened over the past two weeks. Gordo had been there the whole time, well except today. Lizzie didn't really blame him for it though, after how she had treated him earlier. Tonight though she felt so alone, her parents were right inside the house, and so was her brother, but Gordo wasn't there. Lizzie heard the deck door open and looked over her shoulder to see Frankie. 'Frankie's a great friend and all, but I still miss Gordo, oh well he's got Parker. As long as he's happy, I'm happy,' she kept telling herself. 

  


"Hey," Frankie said, "what's wrong?"

  


"Huh? Oh nothing," Lizzie replied realizing that she was crying.

  


"Really, what's wrong?" he asked again.

  


"It's just that sometimes, you don't realize what you have until it's gone" she said softly.

  


"Lizzie, I can't go to the dance with you Friday," Frankie said.

  


"Why not?" she asked, with panic in her voice.

  


"Because I see that when you're with Gordo you're happy, and now that you guys aren't talking, you don't even seem like the same person. Come on, let's go," he said.

  


"Where are we going?" she asked.

  


"To get Gordo back, that's the only way you'll ever really be happy," he said as he began pushing her into the house.

  


"Are you sure," she asked, and he nodded. "Frankie?"

  


"What?"

  


"Thanks."

  


At Gordo's house........

  


"Why did I have to be so stupid?" Gordo asked himself. "She said she was sorry and I ignored her and now she is going to the dance with Frankie. I really ruined it this time." Just as he was about to go to bed, even though it was only 7:30, he saw car lights out the window.

  


In Gordo's Driveway......

  


"Thanks Frankie, for everything," Lizzie said as Frankie pushed her up to Gordo's door.

  


"You're welcome," he said as his cell phone rang, "Hello? Yea, okay I'll be right there."

  


"That was my manager, I have to get back to my hotel, will you be okay?" he asked her as he hung up the phone.

  


"Yea, I'll have Gordo take me home," she said.

  


"See ya later Lizzie," he said as he got in his car.

  


"Bye Frankie," she said.

  


Just as Frankie was pulling out of the driveway Lizzie rang Gordo's doorbell. "Hurry Gordo, come on, open the door," she said, it was kinda scarey knowing that you could only use one arm and that you couldn't walk if anyone would come around the corner of Gordo's house and try to attack you. Finally the door opened.

  


"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Gordo asked.

  


"Can we talk?" she asked.

  


"Sure, here let me help you," he said, pushing her inside his house.

  


"Look, Gordo I am so sorry for about what I said this morning, and Frankie made me realize something, I'm not happy except when I'm with you. Will you please forgive me? And if you just want us to be friends that's fine, but just please don't hate me because I ......"

  


"Lizzie, I could never hate you," he said, "Wait a second, you still have the necklace on I gave you," he said with a look of confusion on his face.

  


"You can have it back if you want," she said.

  


"No keep, I want you to have it," he replied.

  


"Gordo, can we start over," she asked.

  


"I thought you'd never ask," he said smiling at her.

  
  


*Well what did you think? It's not the end of the story though there is still another twist or two to come. Please R&R!

  


Lanna07 (LeeAnna)


End file.
